Persona Misteriosa
by TrueAleCriollo
Summary: Matt y nuestros amigos decidieron hacer planes, pero no compartirme de que se trataban porque era una "salida de chicos". Esta bien, no pensare mas en ellos y me iré a mi trabajo. Pero ¿como actuar cuando ves que ellos entran a la academia de simulador de vuelo donde yo trabajaba?


Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.

* * *

Los chicos no sabían que trabajaba como entrenadora de paracaidismo bajo techo.

Eso se hace en un simulador de caída libre, se hizo muy popular en América hace unos años. Como los japoneses poco a poco iban adoptando algunas maneras de entretenimiento americano, llego el día en el que inauguraron Sky High en Shibuya. El lugar era muy visitado por la población más atlética y amantes de los deportes.

La razón por que termine allí fue porque me atrajo la sensación de libertad que daba el sentir que estabas cayendo sin llegar a tocar nunca el suelo. Lo extrañaba desde la primera vez que Lilimon me cargo y me elevo en los cielos, en esos tiempos, según ella, yo estaba un poco pasada de peso, pero en el túnel de viento me sentía tan liviana como una delicada flor y también sentía que volaba de nuevo con mi linda Digimon.

Una noche mientras faltaban un par de horas para cerrar la academia de entrenamiento yo me encontraba practicando algunas piruetas de rutina. Solo quedaban Kotone el técnico que controla los ventiladores y la música, Motirou nuestro supervisor y Netsu un compañero de trabajo quien despedía en esos momentos a sus últimos clientes.

Tras dar la señal de apagar el túnel en el que me encontraba aterricé limpiamente y salí con la intención de dirigirme a la cocina. Pero la visión de cinco familiares chicos me hizo congelarme en el acto a mitad de camino.

Pude ver claramente a mis amigos de aventuras con sus trajes a medio poner, recibiendo las instrucciones básicas de mi supervisor, pude comprender rápidamente que le iba a delegar a los chicos a mi colega, a quien note algo incomodo, al parecer tenia prisa por irse, así que corrí los treinta metros que nos separaban y al intentar frenar en seco golpee accidentalmente su hombro pero no le di importancia, aunque lucia algo sorprendido por mi repentina aparición. Había frenado en medio de mi colega y mi supervisor, así que gire lo suficiente para darle la espalda a Netsu captando la atención de Motirou coloque mis manos en forma de suplica.

Ahora tengo que aclarar que mi uniforme era un enterizo negro que me cubría todo el cuerpo, si no me habías visto sin el hubieras pensado que soy un chico; a diferencia de mis compañeros yo usaba un casco con ventanilla de espejo, por lo que nadie podía ver las facciones de mi rostro; mientras corría decidí ocultarle mi identidad a los chicos por lo que tenia que callar mi boca y tratar de explicarme por mímica.

Mi supervisor entendió mi suplica muda.

—Oye —le dijo a Netsu —sino te importa la princesa se encargara de este grupo.

Oops, ese apodo. Mi apodo de toda la vida incluso en mi trabajo, mientras me volvía a Netsu para saber su respuesta, un rápido vistazo a los chicos a través de la ventanilla de mi casco me confirmo que no habían asociado el apodo con su amiga de la infancia, es decir yo, y aun ignoraban mi identidad.

Netsu respondió que no tenía problema, así que yo, muy infantilmente, me coloque de un salto frente a él, en medio de su persona y los chicos, y con una exagerada seña lo despedí.

Con una sonrisa por mi actitud se marcho y yo me volví hacia los chicos, mi supervisor les explicó lo que haríamos. Cuando terminó puso una mano en mi hombro.

—Take it easy! —me susurro, y añadió en voz alta —Están en las mejores manos caballeros. —Hizo una reverencia y se retiro.

Los chicos se despidieron de él un tanto nerviosos y se quedaron mirándome. Imagino yo que veían a un sujeto un tanto violento en sus movimientos quien los iba a instruir en sus clases, también me imagino que por fuera debía parecer intimidante porque los chicos se veían un tanto reacios a decir palabra alguna.

En realidad desde mi casco los miraba sonriente por verlos allí y mas sabiendo que seguían sin sospechar quien era.

Como mi novio estaba presente voltee a verlo de manera inesperada, motivo por el cual se alarmó un poco por haber llamado mi atención, algo que no era desconocido para él, aun así me devolvió la mirada con repentina desconfianza.

Estaba por soltar un "¡JA!"cuando sucedió lo que yo esperaba.

—Hola amigo —dijo Tai con toda la valentía con la que se sentía.

Dirigí mi atención hacia él y le tendí una mano, primero a Tai y luego a los demás, como manera de presentación.

No me tenia que preocupar porque mis uñas rosadas me delataran, porque mis manos estaban cubiertas con guantes que usaba para amortiguar las caídas si me salía mal una pirueta.

Les apreté la mano con fuerza, como yo creía que lo hacia un hombre, para que no notaran mi habitual apretón debilucho y me parece que no notaron nada raro. Luego le di un apretón a Joe a su lado que se veía algo ansioso, luego a Tk y me tocó preocuparme, él tenia una expresión como si le fuera extraño mi comportamiento, fue un apretón un poco nervioso por mi parte, me regrese al otro lado de Tai para darle un rápido apretón a Izzy y uno a Matt con quien me demore unos delatores tres segundos más.

De regreso a lo que vinieron.

Tire de mi ropa ligeramente para hacerles entender que se terminaran de poner las suyas, y mientras lo hacían les indique con señas que me siguieran.

Kotone el técnico de operaciones observaba la escena desde su torre de control, ubicada en un piso superior desde donde podía ver toda la academia. Le indique que encendiera mi túnel y mientras este se cargaba con la potencia correcta escuche a los chicos cambiar expresiones.

—Uhhh —sonó la voz de Tai con tono burlón.

—No te burles —dijo sensatamente Izzy —Yo creo que te puede dar una paliza.

—Que tipo ¿Viste como te miro? —pregunto Tk.

—Si ¿lo viste? —dijo Tai echándole mas leña al fuego.

—Claro —respondió Matt —Me…

—¿Asusto? —sugirió Joe —vamos, casi te haces encima.

—¿Estas seguro de que ese no eras tu?

Los chicos se rieron y Joe se quejo que siempre se burlaban de él.

—No me esperaba que me mirara tan de repente —dijo Matt.

—¿Por qué no? Era de esperarse, siempre es de esperarse —le dijo Tai —seguro te reconoció y es fan tuyo desde los Teenage Wolves o de los nuevos que te siguen desde que empezaste en Knife of Ramen, digo Knife of the Day.

Se escucho un gruñido y una risita traviesa. Seguro Matt intento golpear a Tai y este lo esquivó.

—Que bien que hablaste porque yo perdí la voz —le comentó Izzy a Tai.

Tai le paso un brazo por los hombros —Siempre estaré allí para salvarlos.

—¿Y a ti que te divierte? —preguntó Joe.

—Estaba pensado que tal vez le gustó mi hermano.

—No tiene gracia —gruño Matt.

En ese momento me voltee hacia ellos porque había pasado todo el rato mirando al túnel, vi a Matt removiéndole el cabello a Tk en venganza y al notar mi modo brusco de voltearme se quedaron quietos y dejaron de hablar.

Me acerqué a dos pasos de Matt, quien esta vez se mantuvo sereno. Yo tenia el casco de seguridad que se tenia que utilizar, se lo entregue chocándolo en su estomago y sacándole un pequeño resoplido, me dirigí al interior del túnel, los chicos soltaron risitas de burla por Matt y también algo nerviosas porque la lección ya iba a empezar.

Les indique que prestaran atención y procedí a demostrarles como colocar el cuerpo para que se elevaran. Todos estaban muy atentos así que le hice señas a Matt para que entrara. Me dirigí a la puerta para tomarlo del brazo con la excusa de ayudarlo un poco. Me miro un momento con sus bellos ojos antes de ponerse el casco y me susurró bajo para que los demás no oyeran —No me dejas caer.

"Jamás" pensé yo.

Para que notara que lo entendí me coloque frente a él y le apreté los hombros dándole ánimos, él apretó una de mis manos para dar a entender que estaba listo.

Con mis manos todavía en sus hombros lo hice agacharse como lo había hecho yo cuando les demostré lo que tenían que hacer para alzar el vuelo, él mismo procedió a recostarse boca abajo, los chicos se levantaron del lugar de espera y rodearon el túnel por fuera para no perder detalle, justo cuando Matt se empezaba a elevar cincuenta centímetros, ellos exclamaron jubilosos por el logro de su amigo.

Yo que tenia ganas de celebrar con ellos, pero tenia que quedarme lo suficientemente pegada a las paredes del túnel para evitar que la corriente me elevara, desde allí tenia una mano en la espalda de Matt para controlar su altura; lo deje subir un poco mas de un metro mientras los chicos hacían señas de aprobación desde afuera, retire mi mano y comprobé que no subía a los dos metros. Así que me agache para darle espacio aéreo y así pudiese girar.

Desde abajo le indicaba que separara un brazo de su cuerpo y al hacerlo descubrió que podía girar en círculos, así estuvo un rato hasta que me levante y le extendí mis brazos, él los tomo y con cierta dificultad se pudo parar a mi lado (si con dificultad porque nadie entra y sale del túnel por primera vez siendo un experto) y salió del túnel para que otro entrara.

Era el turno de Tai. Seguramente él se hubiese ofrecido a entrar primero si yo no me hubiese adelantado a escoger a Matt.

Le hice señas con la mano para que entrara y en el camino, como se encontró cerca de Matt le palmeo el brazo.

—Ahora veras como lo hago yo —Fanfarroneo.

Matt rió algo emocionado por la adrenalina y le dio la espalda para charlar con los chicos, quienes seguro lo esperaban para escuchar como había sido la experiencia. Tai aprovecho su despiste y choco sus dos manos en el trasero de Matt.

Demasiado yaoi para mis ojos.

Matt se dio media vuelta como un poseso para vengarse de Tai, pero él ya se encontraba en el túnel conmigo. Entro tan rápido que el viento lo elevo de espaldas a un metro. Menos mal que yo estaba atenta y pude rodearlo por la espalda y pegarlo a las paredes del túnel, a mi lado y con mi brazo atravesado en su pecho para impedir que se volviera a elevar.

Los chicos habían rodeado rápidamente el túnel muy preocupados, mientras Tai y yo recuperábamos el aliento. Él me miro apenado, yo molesta y asustada por su imprudencia le di un manotazo en la cabeza.

Tai estaba muy consiente de mi molestia con él y de que seguramente lo miraba con reproche por mucho que no pudiera verificarlo —Lo se fui un tonto… No volverá a pasar lo prometo.

Siempre actuando sin pensar, ¿Que iba a hacer yo si se lastimaba la espalda por andar de acelerado y loco? No solo iba a tener problemas yo, sino que también iba a tener a mi amigo posiblemente en silla de ruedas, paralitico.

Haciéndole lo mismo que a Matt lo golpee en la barriga con el casco con más fuerza de la necesaria. Él noto que yo no confiaba en sus acciones aun, porque todavía tenía mi brazo bloqueando su cuerpo al acceso directo con el viento.

Tras una rápida mirada a los chicos, quienes ahora lo miraban burlones, se coloco el casco y yo retire mi brazo.

Los chicos estaban pendientes de todo, lo veían agacharse pegado a la pared y ponerse boca abajo para elevarse. Lo hizo bastante bien, así que lo tome del antebrazo y del tobillo, saltando con fuerza me posicione de manera horizontal para que el viento nos elevara a los dos. Esperaba que la confianza que estaba depositando en que se portara a la altura no me saliera caro.

Tai estaba muy emocionado porque nos elevamos a más de cuatro metros del suelo.

Cuando se acabo el tiempo en el túnel de Tai lo reemplazo Izzy, quien tuvo la delicadeza de colocarse el casco antes de ingresar en el túnel. Una vez dentro me miro como pidiéndome permiso para elevarse y yo asentí para que lo hiciera.

Los chicos se sentaron en el área de espera a observar a Izzy; Matt y Tai hablaban emocionados, Joe hablaba apresuradamente, como hace cuando está nervioso, con Tk quien simplemente ponía los ojos en blanco. Seguramente le estaba contando de sus estudios de medicina. Eso aburre a cualquiera, yo entendía a Tk.

Regrese mi atención a Izzy, hice una simulación para que me imitara, pegue mis brazos y piernas al cuerpo y luego los abrí con rapidez extendiéndome lo mas posible. Y así lo hizo, al juntar sus extremidades descendió metro y medio con velocidad, tenia mis brazos listos, uno sobre su espalda y otro debajo de su pecho, para retener su caída en caso de que algo saliera mal pero Izzy, al abrir brazos y piernas para evitar chocar contra el suelo, se elevo cuatro metros en el aire y yo me eleve con él.

Me sorprendí que no hubiese entrado en pánico y que mantuviese la compostura. Mas tarde pensé que Izzy era el único que por medio de la física habría entendido exactamente lo que iba a suceder y porque iba a funcionar. O al menos esa era la única explicación, medianamente lógica, que se me pudo ocurrir.

No subestimes al genio.

Cuando aterrizamos me pegué a la pared y él hizo lo mismo.

—¡Sugoi! —lo escuche decir. Me miro un momento, agradecido por la experiencia y salió del túnel, los chicos lo rodearon inmediatamente.

—Eso estuvo fantástico —dijo Izzy.

—¿Verdad que si? Me hubiera gusta hacerlo. —Se lamentó Tai.

—Pero si lo hiciste —le reprocho Izzy.

—No fue lo mismo…

—¿Quién viene ahora? —preguntó Matt mirando a su hermano.

Joe vio eso y dijo —Yo lo iba a hacer, pero si quieres puedes pasar primero.

—Joe. Si no quieres pasar solo tienes que decirlo, tienes rato aplazando tu entrada.

—N-no es eso yo solo decía que si Tk quería entrar primero…

—No hay problema superior Joe, entre primero, yo espero acá. Así como la esperanza es lo ultimo en evolucionar yo también esperare hasta el final —Joe iba a decir algo pero Tk prosiguió —La sinceridad siempre es lo primero, si que adelante —Y tomo asiento sonriendo inocentemente.

Después de eso, si Joe se negaba iba a quedar como un cobarde. Entro lentamente al túnel. No sabía que las alturas asustaban al superior Joe por lo que fui a la entrada, coloque una mano en su hombro y con la otra agarre su brazo, lo pegué a la pared conmigo y me agache lentamente con él. Se elevo un metro tomado de mis manos como los niños en su primera vez, cuando se sintió mas seguro se soltó, para darle la confianza que sabia que necesitaba, lo tome de un brazo y de una pierna para servirle de ancla.

Los chicos vigilaban atentamente lo que ocurría en el túnel, Tk se había levantado y movía sus brazos como pájaro, Joe al verlo se relajo un poco sin notar que en realidad se estaba burlando de él. Le señale hacia arriba para saber si quería subir mas, movió la cabeza negando energéticamente y señalo hacia la salida.

Quería salir. Intente ponerlo de pie para que caminara a la puerta, pero él intentaba literalmente nadar a la salida. Agito sus brazos y piernas hasta que salió y la gravedad hizo su trabajo. Como yo lo estaba sujetando no se cayó de bruces pero si trastabillo un poco y se dejo caer de rodillas, miraba al piso profundamente agradecido de haber regresado a el.

Los chicos le sonreían con aprensión mientras yo salía del túnel y me arrodillaba a su lado y coloque una mano en su brazo.

—Estoy bien —me aseguró.

—¿Estas seguro?, ¿no quieres un poco de agua? no luces muy bien —le ofreció Izzy.

—Si, agua.

—Iré por un poco —dijo Matt.

Izzy y Tk intentarlo ayudar a incorporarlo.

—Por ahora prefiero quedarme cerca del suelo.

Yo mire el camino por el que se había ido Matt hasta que llego con el agua.

Mire a mi ultimo alumno y este me miraba fijamente.

En ese momento me di cuenta de dos cosas:

Uno, me había olvidado de que se supone que era un espécimen del género masculino y justo en ese momento me encontraba arrodillada como lo hacen normalmente las mujeres.

Me incorpore inmediatamente.

Dos, creo que Tk me había atrapado siguiendo embelesada a Matt con la mirada hace un momento atrás.

Que incomodo.

Le tire el casco y lo atrapo en el aire, hice que me siguiera al túnel, tenia que controlarme, a pesar de que sentía que Tk sospechaba de mí. Estaba paranoica. Había logrado mantener la farsa por mucho tiempo no podía fallar justo al final.

Al comienzo Tk hizo los movimientos básicos y tras unos minutos me preguntó —¿Puedo hacer una voltereta en el aire?

Mire al elevado techo del túnel. Muchas cosas podían salir mal y él se dio cuenta porque dijo —Me puedes ayudar.

Esta vez di mi permiso, me prepare para sostenerlo por si algo salía mal pero hizo la voltereta en el aire sin ningún problema. "Eso salió bien" pensé aliviada. El problema fue cuando quiso aterrizar. Intentó caer de pie y muy tarde me di cuenta de que eso no iba a funcionar como lo hacia cuando se intentaba esa pirueta fuera del túnel de viento. Se elevó de improviso a tres metros, dando vueltas descontroladamente, totalmente fuera de mi alcance.

Mientras mi cerebro todavía asimilaba lo que había sucedido, mire aterrorizada como Tk chocaba en el aire con las paredes del túnel como una pelota, se hizo un ovillo en el aire para protegerse de los golpes, cayó en picada sobre mí sacándome todo el aire, y se me escapo un gemido de dolor.

Sentí que el ventilador se apagaba y que el túnel se lleno rápidamente de gente. Ayudaron a levantar a Tk, podía escuchar la voz preocupada de Matt preguntando por su hermano. Yo rodé sobre mi costado para recuperar el aire cuando me quitaron al cuerpo de Tk de encima.

Escuchaba a los chicos hablar atropelladamente: "¡Tk!, ¿Estás bien?", "¿Te rompiste algo?", "No, no me paso nada".

De repente escuchó la voz de Kotone a mi lado.

—¿Estás bien Mimi? —me preguntó mientras me ayudaba a poner de pie.

—¿Mimi? —repitió Izzy extrañado.

Y todos se quedaron callados.

Todos estaban reunidos en la zona de espera atendiendo a Tk y recuperándose del susto, yo estaba a tres metros de ellos dándoles la espalda con Kotone flaqueándome.

—Les traeré agua —dijo Kotone cuando se aseguro de que ni Tk ni yo parecíamos tener nada fracturado.

Más silencio. Sentía las miradas de los chicos clavadas en mi espalda.

—¿Cómo… te encuentras? —pregunto Tai vacilante.

Mis dedos temblaron un poco cuando tome el zipper de mi traje, lo baje quitándome el traje y dejándolo abierto colgando de mi cintura, y me quite mi casco dejando caer mi cabello en cascada por mi espalda. Escuche que alguien se levanto de su asiento, deje mi casco en la mesa y me voltee.

Fue Matt quien se había levantado y me miraba en shock desde allí. Mire a los chicos y estaban boquiabierta.

Les sonreí.

—¿Una caída de casi cuatro metros los dejo sin aliento a todos? Porque a mi si.

Tk se rió con ganas como hace siempre y fue como si hubiera roto un hechizo paralizador en todos.

Tai cambio su rostro sorprendido por una gran sonrisa, Izzy también sonrió un poco y mirando a Tk le preguntó —¿Qué es tan divertido?

A Matt casi se le salen los ojos de sus órbitas, salvo la distancia que nos separaba y me tomo por los hombros —¿Estas… Tu… Aquí… Bien… Tu? —Balbuceo. No sabia como empezar, ni que decir, tanta preocupación me conmovió mucho. Se sereno y pudo preguntar con apremio —¿Estás bien?, ¿te hiciste daño?

—Shh… Estoy bien. —Le di un beso con el que le saque una pequeña sonrisa de alivio y se aferró a mi por la cintura.

Caminamos hasta ponernos frente a Tk.

—¿Esta bien Tk? —le pregunte. Había ocurrido un accidente bajo mi responsabilidad y tenia que estar segura de que nada grave le hubiese ocurrido, a demás era Tk, no era cualquier persona.

—Solo me golpeé un poco fuerte el hombre derecho y el brazo pero no me duele mucho —Hizo una pausa para luego añadir —Tu amortiguaste gran parte de la caída.

Reí un poco aliviada por escucharlo bromear y busque una segunda opinión con Joe quien me aseguró que no era nada grave y luego se empeño en revisarme a mí, y esta vez era Matt quien le hacia mil preguntas sobre mi estado y luego le hacia otras mil preguntas sobre el estado de Tk.

Cuanto término el interrogatorio lo arrastre al mueble, lo senté junto a Tk y me senté en sus piernas. Me rodeó con sus brazos cuando llego Kotone con botellas de agua para todos.

—¿Todo bien?... ¿No hay huesos rotos por allá? —pregunto dirigiéndose a Tk.

Tk negó con la cabeza, divertido.

—¿Y por acá? —me preguntó.

—Todo en orden —le asegure.

—Esto es mucho estrés para mi —dijo antes de marcharse a su torre.

Todos reímos.

—No puedo creer que no nos hayas dicho que eras tú, o que trabajabas aquí —dijo Tai impresionado.

—Ahhh… ¡Sorpresa!

—¿Esta bien? —me preguntaron por décima ocasión, esta vez fue Izzy.

—Si, ya estoy bien, ustedes me hacen sentir mejor y saber que Tk también esta bien ayuda mucho —dije desordenándole el cabello al pequeño quien recibió mi caricia como un cachorrito.

—¿Cómo fue que no lo sospechamos? —se preguntó a si mismo.

—Como nunca dijo nada era muy difícil imaginar que era una chica, que era Mimi —reflexionó Joe.

—Lucían muy asustados al principio —reí al recordarlo —por mi. —Yo que era mas inofensiva que un conejo.

—Es que como no veíamos a los ojos a la persona con la que estábamos tratando, era muy difícil estar relajados, especialmente estando toda cubierta así. —dijo Tai.

—No puedo creer que no sospecháramos que eras tú —comento Tk, quien había retenido mi mano entre la suya para que no pudiera seguir revolviendo su pelo —Ahora parece tan obvio.

—Y yo pensaba que tu eras él que sospechaba algo…

—No, bueno, solo me parecieron un poco raras algunas cosas, como el hecho de que a Matt le prestabas más atención que a los demás. Pero por Patamon que ni en mis sueños hubiera pensado que eras tú.

—Ni cuando te dijeron princesa al principio hicimos la conexión, ahora que lo pienso —dijo Izzy.

—Pss Izzy, ¿Tu también estas viendo a Matt abrazar a Mimi como un niño abraza a un osito de felpa? —pregunto Tai con malicia.

Matt lo ignoro y dijo —Estoy pensando seriamente en venir mas a seguido.

Abrace los brazos de Matt para que me rodeara más fuerte por la cintura y me acurruque en su regazo, él gustoso por la cercanía se quedo plácidamente allí recostando su mentón en mi hombro mientras charlábamos con los chicos y quedaba olvidado el tema de quien era la persona misteriosa.

FIN

* * *

Este fic esta inspirado en un sueño que tuve hace años donde yo estaba toda cubierta de pies a cabeza y era un misterio para el chico que me gustaba quien no podía saber quien era.

Ahora:

CURIOSIDADES:

Empecé a escribir este fic a mano en el 2012, en unas hojas que aun conservo y los protagonistas eran los chicos de OneDirection.

Como el fic no vio la luz publica en esa época, este año lo tome y lo modifique un poco para Digimon.

Los personajes los cambie de la siguiente manera: Matt/Harry Styles, Tai/Louis Tomlinson, Tk/NiallHoran, Izzy/ZaynMalik y Joe/LiamPayne.

Mantuve el mismo ritmo de escritura que tenía en el 2012, que considero que era despreocupado y muy espontaneo, literalmente escribía sobre la marcha, ahora pienso más lo que quiero hacer antes de plasmarlo en alguna parte. Así era yo cuando a penas me iniciaba en el mundo de escribir fics.

También conserve el nombre del fic original.

Sugoi: Es como decir "Genial".

Oops: Es un guiño a las Directioners, porque Louis tiene eso tatuado en un brazo, y lo usamos en vez de usar el normal "Ups".

Me pueden contactar en las redes sociales como TrueAleCriollo.


End file.
